Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Like her sisters her appearance has also changed. New Appearance Her appearance is different, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. She has a very good skill at designing clothes for herself and her sisters, she wears a baby blue tank top with a navy blue heart in the middle. She wears a baby blue knit short jacket that is held together in the middle with a sapphire. A dark blue belt around her waist connected to a short skirt with a baby blue cover skirt with different shades of blue underneath with ruffles. Knee length baby blue boots with a gold buckle on each side (5"). A baby blue choker with a sapphire dangling in the middle, a sapphire and aquamarine bracelet on her left hand, with a sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring (Boomer). She plans on designing her own wedding dress and as well as everybody else too, (She used her puppy dog eyes). She also plans on making her sisters wedding dresses as well. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be independent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and singlehandedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better she defeated Brat in a sports challenge. Rolling Bubbles In PowerpuffGirls Z '', Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles. Her civilian name is Miyako Gotokuji and she is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge ''bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu-wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be quite angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him, a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". ''The same as the original Bubbles she also has an alter-ego named ''Harmony Bunny'' although she never shown this form in the episodes but in the openings. Interactions with Others Buttercup (Sister) Blossom (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brat (Arch-Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Boomer (Boyfriend) Brick (Friend) Butch (Friend) Anna Goldman (Best Friend) Damian Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Mandy (Best Friend) Robin Snyder (Best Friend) Jenny Wakeman (Best Friend) Bunny (Sister) Mr. Weasel (Friend) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms. Marpel (Friend) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sarah Bellum (Friend) Bell (Friend) Dee-Dee (Best Friend) Coop (Friend) Otto (Friend) Courage (Friend/Pet) Sensei Jack (Friend) Dib (Friend) Gaz (Best Friend) Timmy Turner (Friend) Cosmo (Friend) Wanda (Friend) Grim (Ally/Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Friend) Mac (Friend) Mike Believe (Friend) Og (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Desiree Goldman (Arch-Enemy) Sam Manson (Close Friend) Tucker Foley (Friend) Danny Fenton (Friend) Dani Fenton (Best Friend) Kimiko Tohomiko (Friend) Likes *Her hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *School *Coloring *Being cute, adorable and toddler-like *Her favorite cereals (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Giggles *Boomer *Brick *Butch *Blowing bubbles *Making people happy *Ms. Keane *Ms. Sarah Bellum *Playgrounds *Blossom *Buttercup *Chalks *Taking the role as the youngest of the girls *Crayons *Drawing *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *Hotline *The Professor *Designing clothes for herself and her sisters and friends *Flying *Christmas *Dexter Dislikes *Bullies *Roach Coach *Crime and Villains *Animals dying *The dark *Bugs *Spiders *Liver and Onions *Being bullied *Her sisters arguing *Being treated like a baby *School Bullies *Mojo Jojo *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *The Town of Citiesville *HIM *Sedusa *Professor's Chili *Stealing *Princess Morbucks *Bad stuff happening to Octi *The Boogeyman *Cute toys being stomped *Damian Hendrickson *Animesuperhero user AlbanianCNfan (AlbanianCNfan was here - 11/09/2019) Abilities * '''Density Manipulation:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water17. * Drum Playing: Bubbles is able to play the drums18. * Electrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors17. * Energy Projection: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. Bubbles fires energy blasts from both hands, in a sickle motion, forming an energy circle before impact20. * Enhanced Roar: Bubbles and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly17. * Enhanced Senses: Bubbles and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Bubbles and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Bubbles and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to see in darkness. ** Supernatural Smell: Bubbles is able to identify the seperate components and their origin of a smell21. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the air. * Heat Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Bubbles and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together22. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are blue. * Limited Acid Immunity: Bubbles and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid23. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit24. * Mecha Piloting: Bubbles and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results25. * Multilingualism: Bubbles is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, like "Spanish"26and "Japanse"14. ** Zoolingualism: Bubbles has the unique ability to speak with and understand animals. She is known for speaking fluent "squirrel"9, and is able to combine her linguistic skills, speaking spanish with a giant squirrel once17. * Pyrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion17 * Size Reduction: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will17. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray27. * Sonic Scream: While Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage4, Bubbles has mastered this skill, meaning she has the most destructive version. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. Bubbles was able to resist a pain level of 11, which was the highest power level of Mojo Jojo's laser beam5. She can survive unaided in space. * Superhuman Speed: Bubbles and her sisters are able to travel faster than light28. She is usually considered to be the fastest of the trio. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances17. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Bubbles like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can be be stronger than Blossom when she's mad5. * Super Spit: Bubbles and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit17. * Temporary Multiplication: Bubbles and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves17. * Thermal Resistance: Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Bubbles can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill17. * X-ray vision: Bubbles is able to view through any material. Aries Traits *Benevolent *Loves Animals *Helping Others *Warm hearted *Enthusiastic *Loyalty *Harmonious *Patience *Stability Songs #Fatally By Kotoko #Nothing At All By Sandy Howell #It's A New Day By Jennifer Cihi #Daddy's Girl By Patricia Tollett #My Only Love By Jennifer Cihi #I Wanna Be A Star By Jennifer Cihi #Makenai By Kae Hanazawa Gallery bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313700-416-500.jpg|Bubbles in her Bathing Suit bubkittycos.gif|Bubbles as Hello Kitty|link=Bubbles teenbubbles.gif|Teen Bubbles Soda_Ice.jpg|Bubbles + Boomer in I Scream For Ice Cream 2007-9-29-4.jpg|Cheerleader Bubbles 244754115_5_gU1s-1.jpg|Bubbles at the Beach 2003-8-11-1.gif|What A Star! 2006-6-5-1.jpg|Writing Letters! 2006-3-21-0.jpg|Battle Time 400px-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313706-500-476.jpg|My Doll, Oxti! 198184771_5_LGuF.jpg|Happy Halloween! ppg010.jpg|A Princess To Be 244754113_5_Tu2C.jpg|Ready To Fight! 2008-2-10-0.jpg|What A Cutie! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Bubbles & Blossom wallpape.jpg|How adorable! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|"Not even!" 233242456_5_gsNe.jpg|Nice Dress! 2008-6-15-1-1.gif|Eating a Bubbles Icepop 2008-8-23-1.jpg|Mermaid Bubbles 2008-9-7-1.jpg|Halloween Time 244754084_5_TrB9-1.jpg|Hi, I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you! 244754090_5_imRK.jpg|Just standing! 2005-8-21-0.jpg|At the Beach! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|Aww cute! 2008-5-31-0.jpg|Interesting! 233242463_5_LGRT.jpg|Blue Bubbles Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Brat 2008-4-19-3.jpg|Look at Me! 10th_anniversary_bubbles_by_seiryuga-d3czzbm.jpg|A Fusionfall bubbles Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg|bubbles is ready to go 303729_1253830643316_80.jpg|Bubbles splashing in the tub as seen in the episode Down 'N Dirty|link=Bubbles Colonial Bubbles.jpg|Colonial Times Adult Bubbles.png|Adult Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Brett, Britney, Blair Adult Boomer.png|Husband Buddy.png|Buddy Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Blair.png|Niece Blair Adult Brick.png|Brother-In-Law Brick Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Ben & Butterfly Neice & Nephew Adult Blossom.png|Sister Adult Buttercup.png|Sister The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|PRK Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Blair New Outfit.jpg|Battle in the mall Bubbles ppgz.gif|Rolling Bubbles Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Princess bubbles by turtlehill-d41wrgw.jpg|Princess Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toonfantasy bubbles by turtlehill-d39ctxd.jpg|Princess Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|Toon Fantasy Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Bubbles by turtlehill-d4v2jma.jpg|Princess Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|Girls' Side Bubbles and mac by turtlehill-d3gh2by.jpg|Mac & Bubbles Toon fantasy story 4 fairy by turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween Rolling bubbles neptune by turtlehill-d4y6bpc.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Neptune Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Sugar_High_Bubbles_by_HMontes.jpg|Sugar High bubbles_sketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d45nvj7.jpg|Sketches BuBbLeS_aNd_BooMeR_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Boom-Boom & Bubbs powerpuff_goddess_bubbles_by_nzz1-d3l6nf0.jpg|Goddess Boomer and bubbles by propimol-d528buw.jpg|Sketches Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg|Team Blue 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|School Boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Prom Boomer and bubbles by val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Kiss 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack! KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode36 PIC162.jpg|Octi KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC04.jpg|Miyako's Dream Ppgz0181.gif|Crying Ppgz0212.gif|Attack! PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random046.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0195.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ Bubbles (Origional) Pic.jpg|Bubbles Haloween bubbles x boomer by bipinkbunny-d31q8vf.png|Blue Halloween Powerpuff-girls-bubbles1.jpg|Bubbs Rolling Bubbles.JPG|Rolling Bubbles Transform bubbles (1).jpg|Gotokuji Miyako Miyako-San.jpg|Miyako Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148263-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148264-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Transformation-pics-miyako-gotokuji-7157129-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7146802-384-288.gif|Miyako Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7157074-640-480.gif|Miya-Chan Miyako-shock-miyako-gotokuji-7156639-515-386.gif|Yipe! Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7156507-400-300.gif|Running Tell-us-Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7158467-1024-768.jpg|Tell Us! bubbles_psg_style_by_natsumi_chan0wolf-d36dhr4.png|Teenager Bubbles Bubblesff.jpg|FusionFall SeXy_BuBbLeS_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Sexy Mermaid Bubbles.jpg|Mermaid Adult Bubbles.jpg|Teen ppgd_bubbles_by_propimol-d47ntrx.jpg|PPGD kiss_by_propimol-d5239j4.jpg|Kiss ppgz_neos_by_reizeropein-d4t6xxs.jpg|Neos Bubbles-bubbles-ppg-ppgd-ppgz-7655594-1023-723.jpg|My Rockette Counterpart Beam ppg_4_real__bubbles__by_retipuj_rules-d2afut5.jpg|Teen 2006-11-18-1.jpg|Me and My Counterpart Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Love Blues by turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blue Prince & Princess bubbles_and_aqua_by_turtlehill-d5er1cb.jpg|Bubbles With Her Partner Pony Aqua powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300179-100-100.png|PPGD BUBBLES PPG.png|Kawaii ppg_valentine__you_are_my_sugar_by_jksketchy-d4oo5hf.png|Valentine's Day Bubbles-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Hardcore swarovski-crystal-blue-channel-set-bridal-necklace-58cb.jpg|My Necklace bubbles-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Fun Time! PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|One Big Problem Bubbles Utonium.png|Chibi Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|"Soul leaves" Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece and Nephew Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Son Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo counterpart Omiya 2007-12-1-2.jpg|Winter Bubbless.png|I Love You Octi! Miyako-Chan.jpg|Miyako-Chan I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms Bubbles Christmas.png|Christmas Angelic Princess Bubbles.png|Angelic Princess Princess Bubbles.png|Princess Bubbles Blossom Buttercup by UntouchableGreen.jpg|School Smile by turtlehill-d5wtbp5.jpg|Blue Love BUBBLES___PPG_NG_by_PP21.jpg|School Blue.png|Mirror Twins Bubbles Casual.png|Casual Bubbles.png|Bubbles Buttercuptimetravel.jpg|Trouble Boomerandbubbles.jpg|Blue Love Bubbles choice by iloveromance2-d6pri0f.jpg|Bubbles eating lunch with Blossom at school IF7.jpg|Bubbles and her sisters with Mike IF1.jpg|Bubbles meeting Mike Believe 2noiYMmj1r8kf64o1_1280.jpg|Joy and Laughter O0230022112341833788.gif|Sleepy 10008 - AMH Blossom Bubbles Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Sisterly Love 905333.jpg|Winter Fun 333501.jpg|PPG PPGs as Brain Eaters.jpg|Brain Eater Blossomisms by HMontes.jpg|Blossomisms Bubbles School.png|School Bubbs.png|Senshi Super Bubbles.png|Super Senshi Bubbles Sketch.jpg|Sketch spongebobcosplaybubbles.jpg|Cosplay 180px-Blossom and Buttercup staring at each other.jpg|Octi Evil 200px-Octi Evil.jpeg|Octi Evil 200px-Octi-Evil .jpeg|Octi Evil 327877.jpg|Octi 687bea7ce69565ab1f33a763480b08f8.jpg|Boogie Man Boogiegba.png|HIM and Seek 2006-9-20-1.jpg|Bunny-Bunny 52023714bfd01.jpg|Baby Blue Steamypuffs41.png Steamypuffs56.png Steamypuffs59.png Steamypuffs61.png Steamypuffs62.png Steamypuffs70.png Steamypuffs71.png Steamypuffs73.png Steamypuffs74.png Steamypuffs76.png Steamypuffs77.png Steamypuffs78.png Steamypuffs80.png Steamypuffs81.png Steamypuffs86.png Steamypuffs88.png Steamypuffs90.png Steamypuffs93.png Steamypuffs101.png Steamypuffs148.png Steamypuffs154.png Steamypuffs156.png Steamypuffs158.png Steamypuffs160.png Steamypuffs25.png Steamypuffs19.png 157.jpeg 171.jpeg 1204554567.gif 023001037316ri4.gif Blumoon.png nikibabu.gif natuwosakidori20060303.gif nobiru.gif niki54.jpg Img-thing.jpg Jjthr.jpg Bubbles_as_teen.jpg Bubbles_kicking.jpg 2008-2-24-0.gif BiDFtRACUAENPg8.jpg 2007-12-8-4.gif BedtimeBubbles.png Eleaubbles.png Figubbles.png Joy and Laughter.png ChineseFighterBubbles.png Magic Knight Bubbles.png Slapsticking Bubbles.png Peachubbles.png 2007-07-24-64661.png linkhaikei.png 2008-1-6-2.jpg 2008-12-13-2.jpg Bubbles-5.jpg Bubbles-105110.jpg Bubbles-105108.jpg ppgeol05.jpg Ppgirlscomar-bubbles85.gif 2005-11-20-3.gif 2006-7-30-3.gif 2003-10-26-1.gif Dollyslurpmf0.gif GG.gif 2008-7-12-1.gif 2007-3-4-0.gif Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313704-500-426.jpg 301299.png 301234.png 2009-08-02-184244.png 2010-10-08-332315.png 2010-07-10-301299.png 2004-12-23-0.jpg 2004-3-15-1.jpg 2004-11-13-0.jpg 2006-6-24-1.jpg 2008-1-19-2.jpg 2006-11-19-0.jpg 2004-2-9-1.jpg 2004-9-10-1.jpg 2003-11-28-1.jpg 2007-3-18-1.jpg 2007-4-7-0sono3.jpg 2007-10-21-4.jpg 2004-1-7-0e.gif 2007-3-18-2.gif 2007-10-7-4.gif 2007-10-20-2.gif 2007-5-27-3.gif SUMMER SISTERS.jpg 2007-9-29-0.jpg 269714 1247842314273 full.jpg Trivia *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *Bubbles is one of the main characters in the popular snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the same as her TV counterpart as of yet. *Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic shares her voice actress with Bubbles. Coincidentally, the show's creator, Lauren Faust, also worked on The Powerpuff Girls. *Bubble's personality may have inspired the character of Fluttershy, an animal-loving pegasus pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, who is depicted as being very sensitive and timid, as well as very kind. Also, there have been some moments in the series where Fluttershy breaks out of character in a similar manner to Bubbles, such as in The Best Night Ever, Dragonshy, and Putting Your Hoof Down. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode The Heist, making her the second Powerpuff Girls character to appear in Chowder (the first being Ms. Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It is mentioned in the episode Collect Her that Bubbles is a vegetarian. *In her interview for the movie, she denies ever crying and claims that sometimes she gets something in her eye. *Bubbles was voted the favorite in the Powerpuff Popularity Contest. *She is comes in second for being able to speak multiple languages. *Bubbles seems to have a talented sense of smell, as seen in Reeking Havoc. *In Pet Feud, Bubbles is the only one who doesn't play with BEEBO before feeding it. *She is the youngest of the Powerpuff Girls. *She was the first one to start dating her male counterpart, Boomer. Category:Girls Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Living characters Category:Teams Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Powerpuffs in blue Category:Powerpuffs in Blue